You're Next
by Mable
Summary: *Sequel to Cabin Fever* When Tails read those words he felt a fear he had never witnessed before. That is, until he realized that Sonic wasn't coming for him... He was already there...


**Mable: Yes, this is a sequel to Cabin Fever! I can't believe I had so many people actually wanting me to continue. ^-^ I just hope it's as scary as Cabin Fever was. It was rushed, yes… I know… Anyway, this is a tribute to Meowth's Toon Dragon, a present to make up for all the short comings I've had. He still remains my friend even though I constantly mess up something, even though he is a better author then me, and he can truly write horror fics. It's not much… I know… Well, here it is anyway. I don't own Sonic, Enjoy!**

_**You're next**_

As Tails read those two words he felt his whole body freeze up into a web of pure horror. This had to be a joke; Sonic couldn't have really murdered their friends. This was wrong, wrong, wrong. He kept himself clouded in denial as he reread the letter again and again. Why would Sonic joke about this? Especially the graphicness as he explained how he murdered them with an axe he found in the shed behind the cabin. The Fox leapt up and started to walk in circles trying to figure out what to do now. Tails' bright blue eyes landed on his phone before he reached forward and dialed the first number he could think of, "Please answer, please answer, please just pick up…"

There was a groggy answer, "Hello?" Knuckles groaned as he had been asleep. Ever since he built himself a small house he had been more in touch with his friends, but he had to guard the nearby master Emerald so he hadn't went on the vacation, "Knuckles I-I got a really creepy letter from Sonic." Tails stuttered out, unable to control it. The Echidna wasn't amused in the least, "Tails it's one in the morning." He grumbled and the younger continued, "I know but… What's that noise?" He could hear voices in the background. "I left my T.V. on…" He could hear Knuckles get up and start walking out into the living room, wireless phone in his hand. Then silence.

Tails could still hear the Television but Knuckles was absolutely silent, "Knuckles?" After a few seconds Knuckles finally responded, "There's something really weird on the news." Tails' T.V. was in the other room and right now he was more bent on listening to Knuckles then running in and flipping it on, "What is it?" A few more seconds of silence, "Something happened up at that cabin development that Sonic went up to, they're making a big fuss about it. Apparently…" Suddenly there was the sound of the phone hitting his hardwood floor and the Fox panicked, "Knuckles? What's going on?" The phone was picked up off the ground, "Tails… What did Sonic's letter-"

A weird cracking noise and suddenly the call was dropped. In fact, Tails' phone wasn't working at all much to his horror, "Knuckles? Knuckles!..." That was the last desperate plea before he dropped the phone and ran into the other room to turn on his TV which he flipped to the news, "-Cremella Rabbit being the only survivor, now in the ICU her condition is listed as stable. The others were checked but were DOA. That makes the body count four. Local hero Sonic the Hedgehog couldn't be found and his status is unknown." As soon as those words came out Tails felt himself start to shake and tremble. Then he remembered the date of the letter was addressed two days ago.

Sonic could already be here.

Then the lights went out and Tails actually screamed for a second before regaining his compositor. His hands dug into the cushions in his couch as he tried to rack his brain for ideas. Then he remembered his baseball bat under his bed, it rested there in case he needed it to defend himself. Now was it's time to shine. Tails rushed through the dark, barely able to see only from the moonlight peering through the windows. He made it to his bed and reached under to grab it, it was there, and then he went back into the living room. What now? Should he try to fly to Angel Island to find Knuckles? He didn't know. Instead he sat on his couch again, "Why Sonic? Why?"

"I already told you Tails. The voices wouldn't stop until I killed them." Tails fell off the couch and scuttled back against the television, "Sonic?" His voice was shaky as he saw the blue Hedgehog standing behind his couch. "Yeah Tails, sorry I was so late but I tried taking the long way back." He explained and the Fox stumbled to his feet with the bat still in his hands, "Don't do this Sonic. We'll get you help. I'll start up the Tornado and take you to the hospital. It'll be okay." Tails tried to reason in calm and collected voice. The Hedgehog shook his head, "I'm sorry Tails. I don't want to do this."

"Then don't! Stand up to the voices!"

"It doesn't work like that." Sonic said sadly as he began to walk around the couch. That was when Tails saw the bloody axe in Sonic's hands and a small noise of fear escaped his mouth. He backed up, almost hitting the coffee table but maneuvering around it. "Please Sonic, please don't…" Sonic shook his head, "I'll be quick Tails. I don't want to hurt you." Then the axe was swung at Tails and he only barely missed it before swinging his own bat forward, missing as well, "You hurt Amy, Chris, Cream, Chuck, Tanaka, and now you're going to hurt me! Sonic, you've got to control yourself!" The Axe almost hit him if not for him dipping back as quickly as he could.

"I can't. Not until the voices are gone. Now just hold still so I can cut right." With a downwards swing Sonic tried hitting Tails only for the wood of the axe to hit the wood of the bat before being pushed away. Now Tails finally got a hit, hitting Sonic in the right arm and expecting the Hedgehog to slow down or stop. Instead another downward swing, this time the wood wasn't the part that hit the bat, the head did. Tail watched in horror as the only weapon he had was cut in two before his very eyes. A second before Sonic began to gain on Tails who was backing into the workshop part of his house. In a quick second he threw the remaining parts of the bat at Sonic to slow him before running around the workbench.

Now a workbench, a relatively small one, rested between Sonic and Tails. Tails blue eyes filled with horror met Sonic's green eyes filled with sadness, "I didn't want it to end like this! You have to believe me!" With that Sonic ran towards him as fast as possible and again swung at him. To dodge Tails ducked under the workbench, crawled under, and ran back out into the living room towards the kitchen to grab a knife. Before he could though, Sonic ran past him, around the couch, and stopped in front of him before preparing for a swing.

A suddenly punch to the jaw ruined the swing and he dropped the axe.

"Knuckles!" Tails cried out in almost joy, only to receive a quick order, "Tails! Hide! I can take care of him!" The Fox nodded and ran into the kitchen where he grabbed a knife from his knife block and searched for a place to hide. It felt wrong, but he was too afraid to disobey Knuckles' orders. He curled up under the dining room table and waited. There was scuffling as he heard the two fighting, "You have nothing to do with this Knuckles!" A noise that sounded a lot like someone getting punched, "You're out of your mind Sonic! I don't know what happened to you at that damn cabin but I'm not going to stand by and let you hurt anyone else!" Then Sonic ran into the kitchen.

The next few seconds were in almost slow motion. Sonic grabbed a knife like Tails did, a steak knife, Knuckles was running at him as the Hedgehog spun around, "Knuckles no!" Tails screamed, but it was too late. He watched as the knife stabbed into Knuckles' chest on his right side between his heart and his shoulder. Tails couldn't see the exact location, all he saw was blood before Knuckles suddenly fell onto the ground in a heap. With a war cry Tails got out from under the table and dove at Sonic, trying to stab him. Sonic hit his arm, twisting it and knocking the knife out before sweeping his leg down to knock Tails over. He walked back over slowly and grabbed another knife.

"I didn't want to do this Tails. This won't be as painless as I wanted." Tails pushed himself back a bit, he wasn't going to die. He prayed and begged that he won't be killed. He didn't want to die. Sonic approached slowly…

Then Sonic screamed as a knife tore into his leg.

Knuckles was alive. He pulled the knife that had been impaled into him out and actually stabbed it into Sonic's leg. The Hedgehog dropped and took a swing with the knife in his grasp. It scratched Knuckles' arm, but the Echidna was faster. The knife in his hand was impaled into Sonic once in the chest before he waited. Sonic's grip gave way and the knife in it clattered to the floor. Knuckles tried to stand as best as he could while Tails ran over, "We've got to get you to the hospital." Knuckles shook his head, "No… I called Rouge before I left. I had a feeling he was coming our way. G.U.N should be here any minute. They can take me…" The wound on his chest wasn't in a place to concern too much about.

Now the Fox slowly approached Sonic, dropping to his knees beside him, "Sonic… I didn't want to do this…" Tears filled his eyes, "Why couldn't you just stop!" Sonic was barely alive as he said it, "Tails… I'm sorry… Forgive me…" It wasn't long after that that Sonic the Hedgehog, local hero, succumbed to his wounds.

_Three years later_

"So this was it." Knuckles spoke softly as he looked around the cabin that had been long ago occupied by their friends. This was the first time they came up here to actually see where it had begun. Since the cabin was no longer used, it was okay for them to do what they were doing. Outside, Tails could see Cream placing a little wreath of flowers by the front door. She couldn't remember what happened that night, thankfully, and all wounds she received miraculously healed. The Fox was glad at least she was totally past this, he and Knuckles hadn't been so lucky. They were thriving though. Cosmo had returned from Tails' plant and the two were now living together happily.

A pat on the back alerted Tails of Knuckles now beside him, "I'm going out to help with the memorial. You coming?" The Fox nodded, "Yeah. I'll be there in a minute." As the other left, he waited there before slowly looking for the room Sonic had stayed in. It was small and cramped, the furniture tight together, and the lamp Sonic mentioned in his letters still rested on the desk. This was where it began. What could have possibly done this to Sonic? He wasn't sure. With a shake of the head Tails started out the bedroom door only to stop when hearing a voice.

_Tails._

"Sonic?" It was definitely Sonic's voice that sounded like it was surrounding him.

_Tails, finish it. Kill them. Finish them._

With that cryptic message Tails left the room and crossed the cabin to the front door which he started to walk out of. The voice was now weaker.

_Please Tails._

The Fox stared out at the others before turning back and whispering harshly. "You couldn't control it Sonic, you couldn't ignore the voices." Then he slammed the door, "But I can.

* * *

><p><strong>Mable: Yeah, short, I know, I'm sorry. <strong>


End file.
